Royalty and Scoundrelism
by Tenshi-no-Megami
Summary: He was a pirate captain who's 'friend' rebelled against him. She was a princess, trapped in a world of manners and arranged marriages. But what happens when these two opposites meet? AU. Ichiruki   WARNING SWEARING!   Based on POTC.  I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello... yeah... it's been awhile but I'M BACK! And now I am dodging oncoming attacks from angry readers. I am sorry. _**

**_So 'Royalty and Scoundrelism' is based on Pirates of the Caribbean' (gotta love that film) and so yeah. I hope you enjoy. There is swearing but nothing rude. Maybe a kiss or two... ANYWAYS on twith the show. _**

**_ENJOY MINNA-SAN!_**

The scent of sea-weed and salt wafted over his face as he stood in the nest of the vessel. His right hand was tangled in the numerous amounts of rope which were use to tie the sails to the main mast. Land in sight for the young adventurer, he watched multiple ships, most if them used for immigration and trading, docked the island's port. The scar which he had received from the King himself, owner of Port Royal, the commander of the royal navy began to irritate him immensely. The fire on his forearm worsened, and if the 'P' shaped mark could sense its birthplace. Idiotic, yes, returning to the pirate slaying island, but his gut told him to do so. The young pirate opened his eyes.

Reality struck.

Ichigo Kurosaki watched the island inch closer to him as the boat sailed threw the crystal clear blue Caribbean waters. Yes, the great pirate captain Ichigo Kurosaki, who had sailed to the edge of the Earth and survived, who had fought and defeated the man-eating Kraken with nothing more than some rope and a pocket knife, who had looked death straight in the eye and told it to 'Go fuck yourself!' with such confidence that it coward away in fear and told its friends that the pirate had a screw lose, THAT Ichigo Kurosaki had been degraded to sailing to land in a tiny, beat-up dingy in search of a bigger ship

And 'why' you may ask.

It was all because of 'him'. Him and that god damn mutiny! Ichigo swore that if he ever got his hands on Kaien Shiba that he would strangle the man till he was blue, revive him then strangle the man all over again. And then he would repeat the process until his hands were sore.

Kaien Shiba WAS one of Ichigo's most trusted crew mates. Their resemblance was uncanny to a point were it would scare Ichigo because it was like looking at an older version of himself. But then their more recent missions had failed and Kaien had had enough. The traitor impersonated him, The Great Ichigo Kurosaki, and had gathered his own crew at Tortuga, rebelled against Ichigo's authority and stole the orange haired captain's pride and joy. His ship: Zangetsu. The only person who did not rebel was Ichigo's second in command, Kisuke Urahara. Instead the blond man was with his captain, sailing towards Port Royal. He was glad that Urahara came threw for him like he hoped, for some reason Ichigo's gut told him to trust the crazy old man. His gut told him to do a lot if things and it has never lead him astray... yet.

So long story short Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kisuke Urahara where trying to reclaim the pissed off captain's beloved ship Zangetsu from the clutches of the bastard of a traitor Kaien Shiba by sailing a dingy to the island Port Royal, where anyone accused if being a pirate has a meeting with the gallows, and stealing a ship from multiple armed guards. Seriously, this could not get any worse.

"Capt'n, the rum's gone!"...

It just got worse.

* * *

><p>Her breath had quickened, her heart beat furiously and her wounds bled profusely, luckily for her the cuts weren't life threatening. The female's small delicate hands grasped the cutlass tightly, her knuckles paled from the lack of blood being allowed to flow.<p>

"Your majesty, please! You have been training for over 5 hours. You must stop and conserve your energy." shouted one of the many guards with had been ordered by the King himself to watch over and train with his daughter.

"No! I must continue! I refuse to quit now!" was her only reply.

Stubborn, cold-hearted, emotionless. These are just a few of the words used to describe Royal Port's 'Ice Princess' Rukia Kuchiki. She herself acknowledged her own stubborness, how she appeared cold-hearted and emotionless in front of the commoners, 'important' visitors and too the King himself. Her own father. The only person she ever trusted was her mother Hisana, her father only spoke to her when completely necessary. The most memorable thing Byakuya Kuchiki said to her was when she was a mere child.

_"When you build walls around your heart, make them tall, wide and strong. There must be no space for anything to enter or anything to escape. If you do so, Rukia, you will not know true pain."_

Rukia was only six years old when her father told her this, but she took it to heart and quickly put it to action.  
>At this very moment, the Princess was training. Her father had requested that the young woman learned how to defend herself considering the amount of pirate encounters from the neighbouring islands were rapidly increasing to a point were it began to cause un-necessary worrying, therefore Rukia complied with her father's wish. She had been taught how to fence, to rebuild and use a gun and some advance hand-to-hand combat. Not to mention that her balance and agility were simply astonishing. Her ability to climb a 30 foot tree in under two minutes with misplacing her footing was perplexing yet outstanding.<p>

As Rukia's dull, rusty training cutlass collided with the guard's, the sound of hooves hammering against the dry, solid ground of the field could be heard. Everyone turned in the direction of noise only to see the queen herself, accompanied by 4 guards.

The 12 guards which were trains Rukia bowed humbly as their Queen Hisana Kuchiki entered the raining area, while her daughter, gave a slight curtsey. Queen Hisana was respected by all. She was elegant, gentile and kind, unlike Port Royal's previous rulers.

"Rukia, your father wishes to speak with you." she said softly.

"Yes, mother." with that Rukia handed the nearest guard to her the cutlass and walk towards the castle.

* * *

><p>The dingy had docked at Port Royal and as soon as the rope was secured to the wooden pole so the vessel could not float away, Urahara leapt out of the boat and left his captain to do the very urgent and important job he had been bestowed upon by his Captain.<p>

To get more rum.

Ichigo, himself, had just climbed out of the dingy and was about to leave when a voice called out to him.

"Oi!"

Ichigo turned around rather startled and faced the owner of the deep voice and answered him with a very timid

"Yes?"

This stranger wore a grey outfit, his coat, britches, stockings and under-coat were all made of cotton. His shoes were pure black leather with a brass buckle's placed on the strap. He was rather old with the occasional grey hair showing threw his brown locks.

"It be a shilling to tie up at the dock." the man told Ichigo, his wrinkles intensifying under his glare. "And I shall need to know your name.

_'Shit,'_ Ichigo cursed inwardly, knowing that his name would not be taken with good actions around here. Ichigo Kurosaki was a notorious scoundrel known worldwide for the fights, robberies and excisions that he had always found a way to 'cancel', therefore walking up to a government official and telling them that your a wanted pirate wasn't the smartest thing to do. So Ichigo settled for an alias.

When the pirate's hand reached into the pocket of the leather wastecoat, he realised something. More than one shilling resided in there. The corners of his mouth rose as he grabbed an extra shilling. _'Thank you Lady Luck.'_

"How about I give you an extra shilling," he said slyly and placed the two coins down on the notebook the man used to keep track of the visitors, "and you tell me my name,eh?"

The man pondered over this for a second, stole two quick glances over either if his shoulders before snapping the notebook shut with the money inside and grinned up at Ichigo.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. John Doe."

_'Ah bribery, is there anything you can't do?'_

"Father," Rukia said, bowing at her father who had his back to her as he looked out the large glass window that gave him a marvellous view of Port Royal. "You wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, sit please." he ordered rather coldly.  
>Rukia obliged. She had to remind herself that she must act as coldly as her father does, to not let any emotion show and ABSOLUTELY do not allow her temper to overpower her.<p>

"As you know I do not like long conversations so I shall get to the point. Rukia, you shall marry Renji Abarai in 3 days."

Screw that previous thought.

"WHAT?" her voice was as loud as it could be, Rukia was nearly positive she saw the chandelier above her head shake slightly.

"Do not raise your voice to me, Rukia." Byakuya grinded out icily.

His daughter ignored his words and tone and continued. "FATHER, HOW COULD YOU EVEN APPROVE OF THAT? RENJI IS MY FRIEND, I CANNOT BE WED TO HIM! ALSO, HOW CAN YOU EVEN APPROVE OF A MARRIAGE TO WHICH THE MALE IS NOT OF MY CHOICE?"

"Rukia you shall marry him and that is final."

"...No."

The word lingered in the air like a fowl stench to Byakuya, entering his system till it reached his bones and then penetrating his bone, seeping into the marrow.  
>The King slowly turned his head to look at his daughter, to face her for the first time since their conversation begun. "What did you say?" he grounded out, his glare try its best to break her will till she fell onto her knees and begged for her father's forgiveness.<p>

But Rukia held strong.

"I said no."

"How dare you defy me, Rukia Kuchiki. I am your father and you shall do as youare told!"

"Or what?"

Daughter and Father, locked in a glare cold enough freeze hell over, both being too stubborn to look away. But a knock at the door caused them to break their gaze and look at the door.

"Bya-kun? Rukia?" came the timid voice of Hisana Kuchiki, her head peaking threw the narrow opening of the door.

Byakuya nodded at his wife, allowing her to enter, before turning his back to Rukia and returning to the window.

"You shall marry Abarai-san, Rukia, and that is final."

The raven haired woman turned away from her father, holding back the tears that were ever-so-close to spilling, and stomped out of the room.

_'I'm not marrying Renji, not if there is a way to stop it.'_

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked over to the 'Black Scorpion', a tavern located in the centre of Port Royal.<p>

Previous to this, the pirate went to the private docks which were used by the discoverers, tradesmen, navy sailors and basically anyone else who was choosen by the King himself to go on a voyage. Civilians and commoners where forbidden to trespass on this dock, therefore Ichigo hid himself from the other occupants of the boardwalk, scouring there are for a worthy ship he could sail. His eyes lock on a vessel. Large, (though not quite as large as his own ship, Zangetsu) square and triangular sail, which would allow the ship to sail much quicker than an ordinary ship, and Ichigo also notice that the ship was clinker built, meaning that the boards overlapped and that made the ship strong. It was a caravel. But what striked Ichigo as odd, was that the sails were a beautiful pure white. The other vessel's sail were more of a cream colour because of the fabric used, but these... these were as white as the winter snow. Ichigo looked closer and saw the caravel's name engraved into the stern.

Sode no Shirayuki

It was a magnificent vessel, he could not lie about that, it immediately made this ship his target. Tonight when there would be less guards, he and Urahara will sneak abroad this ship, and prepare it for sail, since there is less of a chance of them getting caught.

Ichigo enter the alcohol-infested building, immediately spotting his lieutenant in the corner of the room, flirting with some poor, unlucky woman. The orange haired captain walked over to the bartender and threw the word 'ale' at him. Understanding that that was a request, the bartender quickly grabed a metal cup and filled it with Ichigo's alcoholic beverage. The man places a shilling on the counter and picks up his drink, giving his server a grateful glance. Walking over to Kisuke and company, Ichigo decided to speak up.

"Oi, Strips, quit chattin' up the unfortunate-to-have-met-you woman and tell me if you have completed your mission."

"Done and dusted, Capt'n." was his reply. "What 'bout your mission?"

Said captain grinned widely at his crew mate "I found us one, we'll strike at midnight."

Both men picked up their beers and slammed them together, causing some beer to spill on the poor woman at the table, and quickly drained the cups of their contents. Ichigo turned to the lady sitting beside Urahara and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry to have ignored you earlier," he apologised "I'm Ichigo. You are...?"

"Yourichi Shihoin." she answered him. "I am a old friend of Kisuke's. I work as a chambermaid for Miss Kuchiki at the royal house."

"Right, so Strips, how many bottles of rum did yo-"

"OI! You pile of orange fluff in the corner." a loud and obnoxious voice interrupted Ichigo's very important question. He gave an unnoticeable glance at the man behind him then turned his attention back to Urahara and Yourichi, dismissing the rude man since he was undoubtably drunk.

"As I was saying," Ichigo continued "How many bottles of rum did you buy? Cause remember last time when you-"

"OI! Ginger, I'm talkin' to ya!" the drunken male shouted once more.

The said 'ginger' let out a frustrated sigh, told Urahara to escort Yourichi home, stood up and turned to confront the man. Ichigo didn't realise that the drunken lunatic was so close to him, so he was surprised to find the man only two feet away. To be honest, Ichigo really wasn't in a mood for a fight so hopefully he could settle this argument with nice, calm words.

"Ya got some nerve showin' yer face 'round ere, boy." the man sneered in the orange haired pirate's face. "And do ya know what we do to yer kind round ere." with that the drunk brunette pulled out a pocketknife from his trouser pocket with his right hand, opened it and held it in front of Ichigo's face, the blade just an inch from his neck.

_'So much for nice, calm words.'_

Ichigo could tell the man was about to attack but before he could do so Ichigo's right arm wrapped itself around the drunks arm that held the blade, his hand quickly snaking its way to the attackers head. There Ichigo grabbed a fistful of brown locks and, with all his might, slammed the drunk's face onto the table, which Ichigo had previously been sitting at, and let go of his arm. The attacker was rendered unconscious immediately. Then he heard someone say the magic word.

"PIRATE!"

The King's guards surrounded him instantly, armed. The guns were pointed at him, the knifes that were tied to the point of the gun were press to his throat from all directions.

.

.

.

"... Oh bugger."

_**Volia! So what do ya think? I hope you like it. Since I have nothing else to say, I shall just leave you with this "Eat, drink, be merry, for tommorow we die" **_

_**I'm just teasing you. "Why so serious? Let's put a smile on that face."**_

_**... I have to stop quoting movies **__**-_-**_

_**Yeah but 'REVIEW! PLEASE!'**_

_**Arigatou~~~~ **_

_**~Tenshi-no-Megami =3= **_


	2. Chapter 2

The eery tune being whistled sent a shiver down her spine as her small, frail feet made their way to her destination, leather boots in hand. Rukia had removed her footwear so that she would be able to walk on the cold, stone ground without worrying that the sound of her heels clicking against the floor would wake the prison guard that was on duty. The raven-haired woman stood in front of the reason why she was in a dungeon at midnight. She looked at her ticket to freedom (as her chambermaid Yourichi called him)

That so-called 'ticket to freedom' was currently the one whistling that spine shivering tune while he sat in the farthest corner of his cell, his orange bangs and brown, leather hat covered his amber eyes. Rukia stared at the prison cell door before pulling out the smallest blade she was carrying, a 12 inch dagger, a placing the blade between the screw and the bolt in the hinges of the door.

'What the fuck am I doing?' she thought as she began to use her weight and strength to remove the screws.

* * *

><p>Earlier that evening.<p>

Rukia removed her clothing and placed herself in the bath her chambermaid had drawn. Said chambermaid sat behind Rukia, her hands were removing the dirt from the princess' back after her tiring day of training with the aid of heat water.

After a couple of minutes, Rukia decided to break the comfortable silence. "I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I am leaving this place, Yourichi."

The female stopped her work to look down on the youngest Kuchiki. "Why, Miss?"

"Because I must. Oto-sama is forcing me to wed his second in command, Renji Abarai, but I cannot."

"Rukia, dear, I though Sir Renji was your companion." Yourichi stated rather confused.

"He is." she said simply.

"then why are you not happy to be engaged to your friend?"

"Because, as you said, Renji is a friend, a companion. I do not hold any romantic feelings towards him. I cannot marry someone I do not love, you know that."

"Very well. If you like I can tell you the name of a man who can help you escape Port Royal."

* * *

><p>Rukia watched as the bolt she working on moved another inch. 'Nearly there.'<p>

"What are you doing?" a voice startled her and Rukia seise her task.

Rukia looked at the owner of the husky voice and saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at her. The petite woman raised one elegant eyebrow and scoffed at the pirate.

"What, has all the alcohol you've consumed effected your sight or are you just plain stupid? What does it look like I'm doing, I am breaking you out of this cell." she half whispered, half shouted.

"First of all, don't bother trying to be silent, the idiot over there who was suppose to be keeping watch drank enough whiskey to kill a horse, I'm amazed he is only unconscious. Second of all," Ichigo said, getting up from his comfortable position and walking over to the bars "who are you and why are you helping me?"

"Name's Rukia and it not helping you so much as it's helping me. You see..." Rukia returned to her task but not before handing Ichigo another dagger and pointing to the bolt above her "... You are going to escort me to... wherever I say using my vessel, Sode no Shirayuki, seeing as the ship you arrived in was a dingy and is a pile of shit." she said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo stopped his job and glared at the tiny woman who had currently got the first bolt out of the hinge and was working on the second and final one. "And how the hell do you know that?"

"I visited your mate, Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

><p>"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Yourichi said, helping the young princess out of the bath then draping the long drying cloth around her shoulders.<br>They exited the washroom, making their way to Rukia's chamber. Once inside, Yourichi noticed a rucksack on her masters bed as she walked towards the closet and began scanning her outfits.  
>"ichigo Kurosaki... Ichigo," Rukia began to scour her mind. That name was so familiar, she was positive she heard it befo- ...wait. "Ichigo... Kurosaki, as in... the pirate Ichigo Kurosaki? The one who's neck my father had a noose around only to be saved at the very last second? THAT orange headed pirate?"<p>

"Aye Milady, the very same. I met him earlier this evening at the 'Blooded Scorpion' when I went. To see an old friend." Yourichi said as she lifted out one of Rukia's training outfits, her favourite one to be exact. The trousers were made of fine black cotton, it was soft to the touch and the waistband was capable of fitting a woman five times Rukia's size. Her shirt was long-sleeved And made of White cotton. The sleeves puffed out near the end but were tight around the wrist. And ontop of the shirt was the princess' favourite corset, it had no straps and sat just under her chest, the black silk of the corset was decorated with swirls of dark purple patterns, as were the laces.

"An old friend?" Rukia inquired as she took the clothing from her chambermaid and began to dress herself.

"Yes miss, you shall hopefully meet him tonight when we leave." the purple haired lady said as she retrieved her employers best boots.

"We?"

"Aye, 'we' I be leaving this castle with you Milady."

"Very well, and Yourichi-san, please call me Rukia. I don't want any more formality."

"yes, Rukia-chan, we leave when everyone has fallen asleep."

* * *

><p>They left at eleven o' clock, since the one person Rukia was the look-out for, her father, had retired to his bed after supper, and made their way down the streets of Port Royal to 'The Blooded Scorpion'. They stepped inside and were greeted by an over-weight drunken man flying past their heads and hitting the wall beside the entrance door.<p>

"Jerry." Yourichi said acknowledging his presence, to which she received a forced 'Yourichi'.

The maiden's golden eyes search her surroundings until they landed on her childhood friend, who sat by himself in the corner of the room. Five, which she presumed to be empty, cups laid on the wooden table in front of him, the sixth one in his hand, its contents flowing down his oesophagus and the skin on his throat.

"KISUKE!" Yourichi shouted and Rukia watched the man choked on his beverage from being startled. She could tell that the liquid had went up to his nose and saw him wince as he took a deep yet quick breath threw his nose.

"Ah, if it ain't the lovely Yourichi and..." Urahara sang but his voice lost it confidence when he saw a stranger accompanying his companion.

"Eh... Rukia Kuchiki, sir." the ebony haired woman informed, coughing slightly at the end.

"Of course, Rukia Kuchi-..." the bucket-hat owner's eyes widened at sudden realisation " K-Kuchiki?"  
>Disability<br>Rukia nodded her head once.

"A-as in K-uchiki-hime?"

Said princess nodded her head once again.

After a moment, Urahara got over his surprise and regained his cool. He lowered his forehead so that his green and white bucket hat covered his eyes.

"Well, well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am here an means of retrieving Kurosaki from jail."

* * *

><p>The steel bars crashed to the floor as Rukia removed the final bolt.<p>

"Took you long enough." Ichigo stated with a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Shut it, you didn't even bother helping me, you imbecile!" Rukia argued.

"Whatever. Now what?"

"Now we wait." she said as she slumped to the ground.

"What? Why?" he shouted.

"Because that was the plan Urahara-kun and I made."

"Hat n' clogs?" Ichigo whispered quietly.

He looked over his shoulder, the exit is his sight.

He could run.

He was free from his cell, shout a quick 'thanks for the bust, midget.' and leave her. But, unfortunately for Ichigo, there was a problem and he knew he couldn't leave until his problem was solved.

His curiosity.

That little, annoying, God-forsaken voice in the back of his mind scream a handful of questions. 'Who is she? What business does she have with Urahara? why did she bust him out of jail? Why?"

Ichigo sighed once more and sat down beside Rukia. 'Might as well introduce myself.' he though.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." the captain exclaimed, holding his hand out in front of his rescuer so it could be shook.

Rukia stared at the man for a second before directing her gaze to his hand then back to his face. "Charmed." she muttered sarcastically.

"You know..." he stated, keeping his hand were it was. "...when someone tells you their name, it's common curtesy to reply with your own."

"I have already told you my name." she said, with a small glare in her eyes.

"Correction, you told me your first name."

Rukia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Rukia Ku- Kurashima. Rukia Kurashima. She said with a small nod, satisfied with her quick thinking, then turned her head to stare at the brick wall in front of her instead if the captain.

She had almost forgotten that Urahara-kun had told her earlier to use an alias for Ichigo was not very fond of the royal family.

"Now was that so hard?" the orange haired man sang, lightly tapping Rukia in the ribs with his elbow.

"Do that again and I'll skin your elbows, imbecile." the princess threatened as she continued to stare at the grey, dull wall.

"So... have you any rum?"

"Nope." Rukia answered, putting an emphasis on the 'p'.

... This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So whatcha think? Sorry I took so long to update, my Christmas test have started. FUDGE!<strong>_

_**Apart from that, I hope ye can make my day by reviewing and whatnot. **_

_**"Heyyyyyy oh, listen what I say, oh."**_

_** ~Snow, RHCP.**_

_** Arigatou**_

_ ~Tenshi-no-Megami_


	3. Chapter 3

"READY THE SAILS! HOIST THE ANCHOR!"

Her orders bounced off the invisible walls that were around the ship, making it nearly impossible not to hear her. But Ichigo always found a way to drown out her voice.

Laying in a hammock underneath the main deck of the Sode no Shirayuki, his hat was concealing his liquid amber eyes from the world as he slept peacefully. At least it was until it was removed by a certain person.

"Oi!" Ichigo complained, instinctually reaching out for his beloved hat.

"Get your ass up stairs, Kurosaki, you're on the wheel." Rukia said, staring at the owner of the leather, chocolate brown hat before turning her eyes to the object and examining it.

"I am asleep. Now shoo." he stated nonchalantly, lying back down and crossing his arms behind his head.

"And I am thoroughly annoyed. Now off with you." The dark haired beauty stated, crossing her arms show her aggravation.

"What gives you the right to order me around?" Ichigo boomed, hurrying to his feet, hoping that the height difference between them would make Rukia back down.

Oh how wrong he was.

"I am your captain and you shall do as I say!"

"No one, am I mean 'No one' orders me around." he told her, leaning in closer to Rukia.

"Well it's about time someone thought you how to do as you've been told." she replied, poking Ichigo in the chest repeatedly.

"Listen close, Kurashima, and listen wisely," the orange haired man was so close to Rukia that her breath fanned over his face, but he was too caught up in the argument to notice their proximity.

"I am not some wild dog that you can train, so don't think that-"

"We shall see how trained you are by the end of this journey, strawberry." the princess intervened, before placing his hat on her head and walking away.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS SHE?"<p>

Byakuya Kuchiki stormed threw his palace, looking high and low for Rukia, only to come up empty handed. He awoke with a peculiar feeling at the pit of his stomach, telling him to find his daughter.

Just then his wife strolled through the dining hall doors, which were in front of him, a piece of paper in her small, fragile hand.

"Have you found her?" he asked quickly.

His reply was a shook head, and then Hisana held up the page to her husband, biting her lip and trying to hold her tears back.

The raven haired king took the page and read the contents allowed.

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_I leave you this letter to inform you that I have left home and do not plan on returning anytime soon. Tell Abarai-kun that I apologise but I cannot marry him and I hope he understands._

_Please do not look for me for you shall not find me._

_I wish you both the best of health and my love._

_Rukia_.

"That selfish girl," Byakuya mumbled under his breath. "Otoribashi-kun, tell all my guards to thoroughly search every nook and cranny of Port Royal for my daughter!" he ordered his blond waiter.

"Yes, My Lord." was his reply. Rose bowed and exited the large living area.

* * *

><p>"Were exactly did you want to go?"<p>

Rukia pondered over her answer. Truth be told, she did not know. The princess didn't think she had enough courage to leave home, let alone break one of the world's most wanted pirates out of her father's jail, steal a boat (which happened to be her boat that she never used due to her father's orders) and travel half way out to the Caribbean waters.

"You alright there, princess?" came the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki, who was standing beside her, his rough, callous hands on the wheel of the boat.

Rukia jumped at the nickname, ready to ask him how he knew who she was till she looked into his unbeknownst eyes and realised that the orange haired pirated still did not know her true identity. He just called her 'princess' in hope of irritating her.

Yet Rukia detected a hint of curiosity and worry in his words, but she chose to ignore them.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ichigo was not convinced but he didn't push further onto the subject. The young man stared out over the boat to the crew members. So far there were 8 of them, including Rukia and Ichigo. Urahara and Yourichi were accounted for also. The new members were Grimmjow Jeagarjacks, a loud mouth, obnoxious, electric blue haired man and his partner, Ulquiorra Cifer, a quiet, pale man who only spoke when spoken to. Orihime 'Inoue' Cifer was Ulquiorra's spouse. She was a rather buxom lady, who enjoyed talking and daydreaming. This auburn haired woman was the complete opposite to her husband, yet the only time you ever saw the albino smile was when Orihime was around. And finally was Hanatoro. He was a timid young boy, but he knew how to survive days on end on a ship and that was good enough for Ichigo, so he employed the dark haired boy as their doctor, for Hanatoro's father was a witchdoctor and the lad picked up one or two skills.

"Why are we going through Caribbean waters, Kurosaki?" Rukia asked Ichigo, one hand on her thin hip, the other held a compass. She watched as the needle span, not once ceasing, before snapping it shut and sighed.

"Because we are going to get my ship, Kurashima." was the reply.

Rukia, ever so badly, wanted to tell her companion her real name. She got an uneasy feeling every time she lied to him. Normally Rukia is able to tell a lie with breaking a sweat, but this was different,and she didn't know why.

The petite lady just took a deep breath and decided to ask the captain a question instead.

"What happened to your ship?"

"Mutiny." he muttered nearly inaudibly.

Rukia just nodded her head in understanding. "Where is your boat?"

"Wherever that dark haired bastard is, my ship is there as well. But first we are going to a little place I like to call Tortuga." he stated simply, taking the compass from Rukia and watched the needle spin. But, to Rukia's surprise, it stopped yet something was off.

"The compass it pointing North-East and not North itself," she stated, snapping the device back from Ichigo and began turning in a circle. "In fact, it won't point towards North at all."

"That's because my compass doesn't point North." he mused.

"How the fuck does that help us? Every good navigator knows to know that whatever they seek is North." she argued, her voice beginning to rise slightly.

"Well what we are after isn't North, is it?" the pirate mocked.

"What ever happened to 'were exactly did you want to go'?"

"What? It's not like I would have listened to you and gone to your requested destination, Midget. All your opinions are ignored." Ichigo said, a smirk appearing on his lips as he saw the tick on his companion's forehead.

"... BAKA!"

Her voice screeched and her legs kicked at the strawberry as she physically and verbally abused him again and again. He would duck, dodge and block, but nothing worked against the she-demon's wrath.

* * *

><p>After he successfully stopped bleeding, Ichigo stirred the Sode no Shirayuki to the hidden island of Tortuga. It looked like many other islands really, and it was this cunning trick that keeps its inhabitants hidden from the royals and their armies. For only those who either have a sharp eye or have already been to the island can find the port and town. There was a small river, its entrance hidden by the leaves of trees and branches, which lead to the centre of the island which turned out to be in fact a massive lake and not more rock.<p>

Ichigo had been here many a time before, and he knew these waters as well as he knew himself, so he could navigate easily threw the bends and forks in their path till, with no time at all, Rukia, Ichigo and the rest of the crew docked on Tortuga's port.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So whatcha think? Yes. No. Maybe. Well I had wrote this a while ago but I really didn't feel like posting it up. Gomen ^^;<strong>_

_**So... yea, eh, favorite, review and all that jazz. I look forward to reading the reviews. I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can (to be honest I don't know where this story is going).**_

__ _~Tenshi-no-Megami_


	4. Chapter 4

'_Fifteen men on the dead man's chest-_

_...Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest-_

_...Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!'_

_ ~Robert Louis Stevenson, Treasure Island_

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"<p>

Rukia could do nothing but stare as the drunken man was pushed off the tavern's balcony in a fit of rage. His pusher just smiled as he slowly walked down the steps and took the unconscious man's money and pistol. To her left were the prostitutes, the top of their dresses were pulled down showing their breast to the other men, or 'advertising' to put it nicely. Men were just strolling causally towards them, putting the money in their hands, and following them to back rooms of the tavern. Rukia turned her head away and looked at Ichigo instead. His arm was draped protectively around her shoulders, his eyes glaring at the men who were giving Rukia lustful glances, until he sat them down at the farthest corner of the building. The captain captured the attention of the barkeeper and gestured him to bring him some ale.

"So what are we doing here, Kurosaki?" The princess asked, pushing her sleeves down so that they fully covered her arms, as if hiding herself from the filth of the room.

"Relaxing." He stated simply, chugging down the contents from the metal, unwashed cup.

"I hardly find this place 'relaxing'." She glared at him. "Why are we not on my boat sailing towards Venice?"

Yes, Venice. Rukia had finally decided where she was going to live her carefree, no-rule life in Italy. She told Ichigo, unrolled a map of the world right in front of him, and drew a circle with a large arrow pointed towards the destination. But still the bastard paid no attention to her or her orders. It was **her **ship, and **he **was the passenger, not her.

'Fair enough I don't know how to sail or run a ship, but still!' The raven haired woman thought as she began to sink into her chair, waiting for a reply from the 'idiot'.

"One, because we need food and water supplies. And two, we need to meet someone."

"We?"

"Alright, I need to meet someone." He sighed. "It's just safer for you to be by my side."

"Aww, is Kurwosaki scwared? Does he want me to hold wis hand." Rukia cooed at Ichigo, childishly.

"Not for me, you stupid midget. For you."

"Idiot! What makes you think that I need your protection?"

"Princess, you may not have noticed it but on the way here you kept on gripping my shirt everything someone got too close to you."

"I can perfectly take care of myself, Kurosaki." She hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"Then you're protection is doubled when I cover your back." Ichigo said, smugly.

"Go to hell."

"I'll see you there." And with that Ichigo drank the rest of his alcohol.

"You know, it has been a while since I robbed anyone." Orihime whispered to her husband, as she picked the lock of the door.

"You never were a lover of crime, woman." He murmured as the black haired pirate looked over his shoulder.

Grimmjow was their watchman as they broke into the philosopher's workshop. Orhime's delicate hands skilfully moved the hairclip and quill into the right positions and slowly began to turn.

"What I really want to know is why is the captain expecting to find a map in a philosopher's workshop?"

"Why bother asking? You know the reason will be even more perplexing than the request." Ulqiuorra said, nonchalantly.

"I guess…" his wife sighed, and with one final twist of her clip, the door was unlocked.

"Right now, let's hurry to find what we're looking for." Ulqiuorra stated as he pushed the wooden door open and ran inside.

"Kurosaki."

A masculine voice ceased Rukia and Ichigo's pointless argument. The pair both turned their heads at the same moment to stare at the newcomer. His lanky form was slithering towards them. Silver hair covered most of his forehead apart from his tightly shut eyes which seemed to give him a dangerous appearance, that and his sadistic smiles which gave Rukia a strong urge to slap him and hope to get rid of it.

"Ichimaru." Ichigo greeted him.

He and Rukia upright, the female dusting off imaginary dirt from her outfit. Ichigo looked at Gin and noticed his attention was on his companion, so the captain gave out a slight chesty cough to get Gin's attention back on him. As expected Ichimaru's snake-like eyes were on the orange haired captain in a second.

"What was I called here for, Kurosaki?" he sighed, sinking down into the wooden chair.

"You know why, Ichimaru. You know something and I want that information."

"I have no idea what you-"Gin stopped midsentence when Ichigo grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him across the worn out table.

"Listen here, Ichimaru," Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth. "And listen well. You know exactly what I am talking about. Now, where is he?"

"Unhand me."

"Where. Is. He?" Ichigo sounded out every syllable, try to make his words more intimidating.

But his method didn't affect Gin. "I repeat. Unhand me."

"Not until you yell me where he is."

"I won't tell you until you unhand me." Gin's grin widened.

"Why you son of a-"

"Ichigo, that's enough." Rukia ordered, her voice layered with authority and seriousness.

Ichigo let out a huff of aggravation and released the silver snake man. "Fine, now tell me where Kaien is."

* * *

><p>"Ulqi-kun, I found the map!" Orihime beamed as she proudly held up the cylinder-shaped case.<p>

It was heavier than it looked and also rather beautiful. The markings looked like that of a tribes, curls and waves all around the case. The fabric was royal blue while the markings themselves were made of gold.

Orihime took hold of the leather strap and tossed it over her shoulder. "Ulqi-kun, let's leave before anyon-"

The auburn haired woman and her husband turned their heads sharply towards the door as it slammed open. Grimmjow was in the doorway, trying to catch his breath. He quickly closed the door and moved to where the two spouses were standing.

"People… coming… this way!" he huffed.

"Fuck," Uliquorra cursed "Let's make a run for it." He urged.

"To late…" And as if by queue, the voices where audible, as where their footsteps on porch steps.

"Hide." Orihime hissed at the two men.

They both scattered away, only to hide on different sides of the doorway. Grimmjow and Ulqiuorra held their breaths, staring at one another as if they were talking. Their connection was broken when the wooden door of the building opened; the squeaking sound from the unoiled hinges was like sharp nails being dragged down a chalkboard.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. "Why are you here?"

Both Ulqiuorra and Grimmjow stiffed and glanced at Orihime, who was fixing her dress. She began to unbutton the first three pink plastic button of her dress, which normal had the entire buttons closed all the way up to her neck.

"Who are you?"

"I'm from the 'bar'," She said seductively "Miss told me to bring you down something to drink but I accidentally forgot it."

"Well," the man said, his frown turned into a lustful grin, and Orihime inwardly cringed. "We must do something about that, mustn't we?"

"No," Ulqiuorra said nonchalantly, pressing his pistol against the man's head. "You don't need to do anything at all."

Suddenly, Ulqiuorra came crashing to the ground as an extra person came to the man's aid. The grey haired man grinned once again, his rotten teeth were visible through his chapped lips, and turned his back on Orihime and stared at the newcomer.

"You took your time, Simon." He said, stuffing his hands in his pocket casually.

"I should just leave you to die, Jones, if that is the thanks I get." The tall, chestnut haired man hissed in reply.

"I'll thank you once these people are nothing but corpses in master's workshop."

"Fuck this." Grimmjow growled in aggravation, slamming the door shut so it would hit Simon in the stomach and forehead with a great amount of force. The tall man fell over in agony as the new cut on his head began to bleed, the red liquid oozing out of the wound. Jones eyes followed his friend as he fell to the floor, than shot back up to Ulqiuorra and Grimmjow as they began to approach him, the teal haired man pulling his hunting knife out of his back pocket. Jones backed away, trying desperately to create some space between him and the two intruders, but, to his horror, forgot about the third intruder.

Orihime's small pocket knife pushed into Jones' lower back, the sharp point's cry for blood shed loud in the old man's ears.

"Now, Mr Jones," Orihime whispered quietly into his wrinkled ear. "You have something we need."

* * *

><p>"Why would you think I'd know the whereabouts of your rouge companion, Kurosaki?" Gin asked, intertwining his fingers and then laying his chin casually on top of them.<p>

"A reliable source told me you have had a little chit-chat with Kaien a few days ago. I want to know what it was about and why'd he talked to librarian such as yourself." Ichigo told him as he signalled the bartender for more ale.

"Kurosaki, the matter is none of your concern. I do not have to tell you if I-"

"Ichimuru-kun," Rukia called from across the table, disliking the aftertaste the man's name left in her mouth. "I must know where Kaien-dono is."

Gin's sadistic grin widened at the sound Rukia's voice. "Oh? And why might that be?"

Rukia began to search her mind for a believable answer. She glanced at Ichigo who was giving her a 'what are you thinking' face, his light orange eyebrows pressed together in confusion as Rukia spoke.

"You see… Kaien-dono is my… teacher. Yes! Kaien-dono has been teaching me the way of the sword for quite some time now, but… he never appeared for our lesson a few days back you see," Rukia had, at the point, pulled out a silk handkerchief that she had placed up her sleeve earlier that day and had begun dabbing away her fake tears that were flowing freely and continuously from her violet orbs. "And I am thoroughly worried that something has happened to him. So I requested Kurosaki-kun's assistance in find Kaien-dono, since I met Kurosaki before."

Ichigo, even though he did not want to, had to admit her was impressed by her performance. Her teary doe-like eyes, her occasional sniffle, and her lack of eye-contact to show insecurity, the vixen made sure her act was that of perfection.

"Well then, I guess then I should tell you why I was talking to Kaien before his departure, but I am not supposed to tell you that Kaien came to me in need of a map, in which the original is still in my procession, or that he has set sail for the island of Aiteé in search for the legendary artefact, the philosopher's stone."

Rukia's and Ichigo's eyes widened at the statement. "But… he and I…" Ichigo began to stutter. "We… we tried to-"

"Go after the stone yourselves the first time? Yes I know." Gin sighed, appearing bored as he flicked a piece of dirt of the filthy wooden table. "But apparently he believes he'll have better luck without you," Gin grinned at the orange haired captain before turning his slit-pupil eyes towards Rukia. "Isn't that so…

.

.

.

Kuchiki-san?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DUH-DUN-DUN! here be a hanger of cliffs for youz!<span>_**

How does Gin know Rukia's name?

What will happen to Ulqiuorra and the others?

What is the philosopher's stone and why does Kaien want it?

_**So many questions yet to be answered and truth be told... I've yet to discover those answers. Heh... yeah.**_

_**Ah well I hope you like the chapter and the story. PLEASE REVIEW! I LUVS REVIEWS! :3**_

_**See ye next time**_

_ ~Tenshi-no-Megami_


End file.
